Second Chances: Not the Typical Love Story
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has 3 kids, Em, Jas, Bella. Esme Hale has 3 kids, Ed, Rose, Alice. What happens when fate causes Esme and Carlisle to meet once again? ? Two families may very well become one, with some unexpected twists in between. Surprise pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chances: Not the Typical Love Story**

Summary: Carlisle Cullen has three children, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella. He is the doctor at the hospital in Forks. Esme Hale also has three children, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. What happens when fate causes Esme and Carlisle to meet (once again?)? Two families may very well become one, with some unexpected twists in between. Surprise pairings.

Disclaimer:

**Me-** unfortunately, I do not, never have, and never will own Twilight and blah blah blah

**Stephanie Meyers-** come on, finish it! It's not a true disclaimer till it's done!"

**Me- **awe, but**…**

**Stephanie- **NOW!

**Me- **Sighs. "Fine. I do not, never have, and never will own Twilight and Stephanie Meyers is the true genius behind the whole story cept I get credit behind my idea cause it was mine but barely."

**Stephanie- **Better. See, it's not so bad.

**Me- **grrrr.

Chapter One:

(Bella POV)- The Cullen Household

"Emmett! Jasper! Bella! Time to get up for school!" My dad called. I groaned and rolled over to look at my clock. Ugh. My alarm hadn't even gone off yet!

"Dad! My alarm hasn't even gone off yet! Why do I have to get up now?" I whined, knowing he could hear me with his vampire hearing even when he was all the way downstairs in the kitchen that we never use while I was upstairs on the second floor in my bedroom.

"Because you still have to hunt before you go to school and then get ready! So let's go hunt before it gets too light." My dad said back.

I sighed and closed the book that I had been reading all night. It's a very interesting vampire conspiracy book. It makes me smile when humans think they know about vampires. Coffins. Hah! Vampires don't even sleep.

I hit the button to turn my alarm off so it wouldn't buzz later and scare the shit out of me. I always set my alarm clock because sometimes I get so immersed in what I'm doing I just can't help but completely zone out. It's a vampire thing.

My big brother Emmett came into my room to drag me out of my bed like he does every morning.

"Come on squirt! Birds are chirping…sun is shining…the deer are calling our name…" Emmett said with a big grin on his face, singing the last part about the deer. Ugh. Emmett is a really, really big strong guy. He would beat up any dude who tried something on his little sister. He's really protective of me. But inside he's a great big softie. But he knows he doesn't _really_ need to worry about the guys because I'm not into them. I don't swing that way…more the other way around. I dig chicks. I'm lesbian. Whatever you want to call it. But either way he's extremely protective.

Emmett then decided he really wanted to annoy me this morning. "Come on squirt I'm hungry! He complained, and without warning picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"EMMETT!!!!" I yelled loudly. I have a very, very loud voice and can yell so loudly our friends in Canada can hear us in the morning. Well, that's also because they're vampires so we have that kind of connection with them. They get annoyed at me sometimes. He winced but still kept walking down the stairs. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed, pounding on his back.

Jasper came downstairs, following us with a rather bored look on his face but slightly annoyed because I was feeling slightly annoyed.

My dad sighed. "Emmett, please put your sister down now." He commanded but with a slight grin on his face.

Emmett groaned and put me down. "How much do you weigh anyway Bells?" He asked somewhat innocently.

Silence.

"EMMETT!!!" I screamed. He started running out the door. "YOU BETTER RUN!!!" I called. "WAIT!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" I said, and ran after him.

I heard my father say to Jazzy "here we go again!" Just another normal morning in the Cullen household.

(Alice POV)- The Hale Household

"Alice? Ready to go hunt?" my brother Eddie's voice came from the doorway of my room. I minimized the game I was playing on my computer and turned to look at him. He grinned at me with his crooked grin. I sighed.

"I suppose. Do we have to go to school today?" I whined.

"Yes, Tink, we do. It'll be our first day so we have to put on a good first impression." Edward said, winking his eye at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He's the only one who can get away with calling me Tink. He knows everything about me…especially since he can read minds. It's his vampire power. I can see into the future and Rosie is well, just, pretty. Not just pretty. She's God's gift to guys. I swear.

Edward and I walked downstairs to see our mom, Esme, and Rose already in the kitchen table, talking. Obviously being vampires we drink blood (animal blood- vegetarian!) and the kitchen is only there for show.

Mom and Rose stopped talking once Edward and I entered the kitchen. "Morning mom, Rose." We said.

"Morning guys." They replied. "Ready to go hunting, kids?" mom asked

Edward licked his lips jokingly. "Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. My mom gave him a stern look. He gave her the irresistible grin and she laughed.

"Hey Eddie, betcha I can beat you to the Meadow." I teased.

"Oh, save me the trouble and tell me who wins." Edward sighed, knowing I would already know the answer

I pouted but obliged. All of a sudden, a vision hit me.

"Alice? Honey?" My mom asked, worried, her voice far away.

"Vision." Edward whispered quietly. He quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper so I could draw my vision while it was going on.

Vision:

_A girl was running through the woods. She was being chased…no. She was…hunting? Yes. I could see it now. I could feel myself being in the trees…watching. Waiting. She reached the Meadow, and I followed, still hidden._

_All of a sudden I heard…a scream. A lady vampire with bright red hair had leaped out in front the girl and a man behind her. Another man stood a ways off, the watch. They were saying things but I couldn't hear them properly. _

_All of a sudden, everything seemed to stop. The girl looked straight at me and whispered "help me." _

I blinked out of my vision. I felt…odd. Like this girl meant the world to me that I had never met. I don't know. My heart was still pounding from when she looked into my soul.

"Alice, honey?" My mom asked quietly

I really blinked this time, my vision clearing. I looked down and saw on the paper exactly what my vision had been like. The girl was beautiful. Yet somehow…I knew I would meet her before the vision took place. I wasn't quite sure.

Edward quickly explained what happened.

"Do you know what time this vision is going to occur?" Mom asked me, again quietly.

"No. I don't think it'll happen for a while." I answered dully, my heart still in my throat.

"_Alice, calm down!"_ I heard Edward say in my head. I glared at him.

"I need some air. I'm going hunting. Alone." I said curtly, and rose up and left, slamming the front door behind me.

Running into the forest, I felt…free. It always helps clear my head from a vision.

_"Alice, where are you?" _ I heard Edward ask from the kitchen.

"_None of your business_" I snapped back at him.

"_Tink, why are you so snippy?"_ Edward asked, concerned.

"_Because of that girl I saw. I don't know, but there's something about her. I need to watch her for a few days to really tell_." I replied, softening my tone a bit after he called me Tink.

"_What do you think it is?"_ Edward asked, sensing my aggravation.

I growled in frustration, and knowing Edward was right behind me, I said, stopping suddenly, "I don't know Eddie. I really just don't freaking know. I've never felt this way before and...And…I'm scared."

Edward stroked my pixie hair to calm me. I sighed and reached up to give him the hug I needed.

"Hey. It's going to be okay, Tink. There will be nothing to worry about, I promise. It'll work out. It always does." Edward said soothingly. "We will all be with you on this. You don't have to go through it alone."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, Eddie. I'm sorry I snapped at you before." I replied.

Edward gave me my favorite crooked smile. "It's okay. I know you were frustrated and you always get moody after a vision. It's like your version of PMS." He joked.

"Hey…watch it, buddy." I growled playfully.

He laughed and said excitedly, "race you to the prey!" and took off

"Hey no fair!!! I didn't see that!" I cried, trying to catch up to him, which is really hard to do since Eddie is so freaking fast. I could sense mom and Rose not too far behind, hunting at their own pace.

I could hear mom and Rose come up close as if they wanted to catch up to me. I said to Edward, "Hang on a bit. I think mom and Rose want to talk to me. I'll be there soon."

Mom and Rose and I stood in a triangle. "Sweetie…are you okay now?" She asked

I smiled lightly. "Yeah…it'll be hard, but I'm fine." I replied, and told them what I had told Edward. Rose smiled knowingly.

"I think you might find something completely unexpected here, little sister." She joked

I punched her arm. "Hey. Who's the psychic here anyway?" I asked laughing.

"Race you to the Meadow!" I said suddenly, leaving my mom and Rose behind in the dust.

"Not fair! Wait up!" I heard. I smiled. I was glad things were getting back to normal.

**A/N: So. What do you think? It's very different from what I've ever done with fanfiction. ** **Oh, as a warning, there will be slash pairings just so you know. But anyway, I hope you like it so far and will review!!! Or PM me!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Okay, so I was thrilled to see reviews when I checked my emails this morning! Yay! Really made me feel motivated to write more today! But I got really pissed off when I checked the Twilight archive and my story wasn't there! I was like what the fudge!!! This has happened to me every time I try to write a freaking Twilight story and it's really annoying! It shows under my stories in my profile and stuff but not on the archive! I don't know it's pissing me off though. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy, and please REVIEW!**

(Bella POV)

I raced after Emmett as he dashed away as fast as he could. Finally when a fallen tree branch was in the way, I was able to leap over it and catch him. I pounced on his back.

"EMMETT! You know better than to talk about a woman's weight!" I yelled, straight into his ear.

"Bella! Get off me!" He whined

"You weren't so keen to let me down this morning now, were you?" I asked, but grudgingly got off.

He looked at me and I looked at him.

"Bells, I know you're mad at me, but can you forgive me?" He pleaded, his big teddy-bearness overcoming his manliness.

I pretended to think it over. "Fine." I jokingly sighed. If there's anyone who I can't ever be mad at, it's Emmett.

His face brightened. "Yay!" He said happily, putting an arm around me.

My dad and Jasper came through the clearing.

"Everything okay with you guys?" My dad asked

"Yup. We're all good." I replied, smiling.

"Good." Dad replied. Jazzy just smiled.

All of a sudden, I heard a rustling noise in the bushes. My sense suddenly turned sharp, and the vampire in me turned on.

"Bella…" My father warned me quietly. Emmett quickly but quietly rushed forward to protect me from whatever was coming.

Out popped a fox!

I almost laughed out loud. Four strong vampires afraid of a measly fox. The fox ran away, none of us interested in it. Then all of a sudden, the roar came.

Emmett's eyes lit up in excitement. The hunt was on. Out came a big, gigantic grizzly bear, something that it somewhat rare around Forks, but not unheard of.

I then got distracted by the sound of an Elk heard running, and decided to go check it out. Soon we were dispersed, all on our own hunting expeditions.

(Alice POV)

Something told me we were not alone. Not alone in this world of vegan vampires, anyway. I decided that even though it would be more like me to go and check it out, I would ignore it for now and let time decide. Besides, I was hungry and wanted to eat something before I had to go back to that dreaded place called school. First day of a new school. Joy.

I could hear Edward breaking the neck of a deer and drinking it clean. I felt the vibrations of an Elk heard passing through- bad time, buddies. My vampire senses on, I stood still. Finally, when I saw the right one, I leapt. My meal is now served.

After hunting we went back to the house to change. Edward pulled me aside and I knew he wanted to talk about the feeling I had had.

"Alice, what do you think that was?" He asked, following me up the stairs.

"I don't know Edward. It could have been some nomad just passing through." I replied

"But you thought it was a vegan, like us." Edward remarked, leaning against my doorframe.

"Well, maybe it was a vegan nomad!" I replied, getting somewhat frustrated that I didn't know the answer to this issue.

Edward sighed, knowing my frustration. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon. Or maybe we'll never find out. Either way, hope it's not a bad thing." He said, and then left to change for school.

Finally, a half an hour later, we were all ready. I ran downstairs to find Edward waiting impatiently and Rose sitting at the table reading the comics.

"Why does it always take you so long, Tink?" Edward asked me jokingly.

"Because I actually care about what I look like, and as a senior, looks mean power." I replied, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Alright, kids. Have a good first day; try to be as normal as possible." My mom said, hugging and kissing each one of us. We all rolled our eyes, used to the drill.

"Yes mom." We chorused obediently back.

We all went to school in Edward's car, Rose pouting slightly because she wanted to drive. We zipped through the parking lot in Edward's shiny silver Volvo and parked into a spot. We looked around and saw people were somewhat awed, somewhat impressed…but there was a feeling like they were used to this. I looked at Edward and Rose and shrugged.

All of a sudden, another car zipped in not unlike Edward's just had. My mouth dropped open when I saw this huge, red Jeep. It was just enormous! And the guy driving it was huge as well.

Edward, Rose and I all stepped out of Edward's shiny Volvo. I was so excited I could hardly control myself.

"Jeeze, Tink calm it down a notch. Stop being such a pixie." Edward said, chuckling at my apparent excitement.

"I'm sorry if I love a new school with flashy cars. Which by the way, you are going to promise me a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. And you better keep that promise!" I said, elbowing him.

We started walking up to the building, the boys gaping at Rose and me (mostly Rose) with their mouths dropped open until Edward gave them a very ferocious protective snarl and I whispered in my vampire voice, "Aw, the mama bear's trying to protect her cubs." And snickered.

Edward grimaced at me and whispered back, "well you do realize you just called yourself a cub. And Rosalie for that matter."

"I am not a cub!" Rose hissed.

"Whoa, Rose. Take a chilly pill will ya?" Eddie sniggered.

Rose glared at him, but her facial expression quickly changed when she turned and apparently saw something…someone…she liked.

We both turned around, for if someone is catching Rose's attention, well, it better be good, that's all I'm saying.

And by all Heaven that is holy, it sure as Hell was.

(Bella POV)

After our hunting expedition, we went back home to change for school. Emmett, Jazzy, my dad and I all walked up to our rooms. I picked out a pink tank top, black Capri's, and my blue denim jacket. When I brushed my hair once through, to make sure there wasn't any blood in it or anything (because it's happened before and let me tell you, it's very…awkward.) and went downstairs to meet my brothers who were already there, with my father.

"Ready to go, sis?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I sighed. Oh boy. Anther year at Forks High School. Oh well, at least we were seniors this year.

Dad said goodbye to us and we went to the garage and got into Emmett's big Jeep. I pouted because I wanted to take my car to school and it wasn't fair that Emmett got to drive all the time. Just cause he's the big guy! Jazzy looked at me sympathetically and I felt a little better.

By the time we got into school, there was already a flashy car parked a few spaces from ours. I was curious until I saw three new kids standing by the front of the school, watching us. There were two girls and a boy. The one girl was extremely sexy and turning my head, I could see that Emmett thought so too, from the obvious dumbfounded look on his face. The girl was fine looking but I could tell someone that had the boys drooling all over her like that had to be straight. Not that lesbian girls aren't sexy…they are…but this girl had that boy look written all over her face. Now, the shorter one standing next to her on the other hand….I could work with her. I could already feel my dead heart leaping out of my chest and feeling…dizzy? I don't really know. But I knew that I was falling for this girl, and falling hard. She honestly looked like an excited little pixie, but extremely sexy. Different from the other girl though. She had her own, unique sexiness about her.

Emmett, Jazzy and I all stepped out of Emmett's car and walked towards the building, ignoring the usual stares the rest of the school was giving us. I could tell these new students were different…they had that familiar vampire smell among them, and I couldn't wait to meet them and listen to their story.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter and maybe my story will decide to show up on the archives…that would be nice. But anyway, hope it was a good chapter; I really enjoyed writing it, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Still really pissed at the stupid archives…but here's to a new chapter! This chapter is also mostly in Alice's POV by the way. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I think it's pretty long. Hope you like it!**

(Alice POV)

My heart pounded as the three students headed towards us. I don't know what was wrong with me. Edward glanced at me oddly, not quite knowing what this was about. Rose also started looking at me once she was able to peel her eyes away from the huge football-playing guy.

The girl gave me a small smile. If I was alive, I would have blushed immensely. Seriously. She was that hot!

"Hello. I'm Jasper Cullen, and this is my brother Emmett and my sister Bella. Welcome to Forks." Jasper said, holding his hand out. Not only that, but he also gave me an odd look similar to the one Edward had just given to me. What was his problem? Oh well, I'd figure it out when I got to know him more.

"Nice to meet you." Edward said, looking Jasper in the eye and giving him his crooked grin.

Emmett and Rose were facing each other. Emmett bent on his knee and kissed Rose's hand…wow. He's definitely a goofball. She giggled, though, and I could tell she really appreciated it.

The girl named Bella and I were standing. My heart was pounding, and she stuck her hand out. "Well, I'm not going to kiss it, but I will shake it." Bella said, smiling. I laughed. It didn't really make much sense, but it was funny the way she said it.

We all walked in to school together, Rose and Emmett already holding hands. I grinned. Edward was not going to be too happy with this. But then I saw him busy talking to Jasper- another good sign.

"So. Tell me a bit about yourself." I demanded from Bella. I didn't want to be pushy, but hey- I like to get to know people before I tell them about myself. This way I have the upper hand.

Bella sighed. "Well, as you already know, I have two older brothers who are extremely protective of me. I'm a senior, we all are. We live up in the outskirts of Forks, and our father, Carlisle, is the chief doctor at the hospital." She said

"And…" I urged

"And now it's time for you to tell me about yourself." Bella replied with a smile

All of a sudden the bell rang. "BBZZZZZZ!" I sighed. How obnoxious.

"Is that really the bell? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's really obnoxious." Bella replied.

"Let me see your schedule." I said

Bella gave me her schedule. I squealed, noticing we had the exact same one.

"Yay! We're in all the same classes, now you can show me around and I don't have to worry about getting lost!" I said excitedly

Bella giggled. "The school's not big. Even a newbie like you can't really get lost too easily in it. You'd have to have no sense of direction to get lost here." Bella commented, reaching over to take back her schedule.

"So what do you guys have first period?" I asked the rest of the group as we walked through the halls.

"Art." Rose and Emmett said together, smiling like goofy lovebirds. Oh the honeymoon stage…and they only just met! Oh well, that's Rosie for ya.

"Gym." Jasper and Edward groaned simultaneously.

"AP Physics." Bella and I said, laughing at each other.

"Ew, AP Physics." Rose said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, but afterwards we get to have Creative Writing which I hear is a fascinating course." Bella replied, smiling. We stopped at the Gym.

"Well, have fun with that. See you guys at lunch." Edward and Jasper said, entering the Gym.

"Oh, here we are." Rose said, and, grabbing Emmett's hand (wow that didn't take too long!) opened the door to Art and gave me one last look before going in.

"So where's AP Physics?" I asked Bella as we kept walking.

"Top floor." She replied

"Ugh. And we're on the ground floor." I groaned.

"No worries. I know a shortcut." Bella replied.

She found the Auditorium door and opened it. We walked to the top of the stairs and opened the doors.

"Hey. Were on the second floor aren't we?" I asked.

"Well, technically it's the first floor because the ground floor is sort of our basement." Bella explained as we walked out and headed up the stairs.

"Our teacher's name is Mr. Morris. Don't worry, he's pretty cool." Bella said, and then opened the door. AP Physics, here we come.

"Hello, Mr. Morris." Bella said to our teacher.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again. Have a nice summer?" He asked

"Yes. It was very relaxing. Not long enough, unfortunately." She replied. "And how was yours?"

"Fabulous. I spent the whole time in Cancun, the Bahamas, Bermudas, and all the Hawaiian islands. It was Heaven." Mr. Morris replied, sighing longingly. "But unfortunately all good things must come to an end some time."

"Yes. Very unfortunate." Bella smiled. "Oh, this is Alice Hale. She's new here."

"Hale…Hale. Ah yes, I can see I have your siblings as well. Well one of them for AP Physics and one of them for Mechanics." Mr. Morris said, looking at his schedule.

I smiled. "Yes. Rosalie and Edward are both seniors as well." I replied

"Oh….triplets?" Mr. Morris asked, surprised.

"No. Adopted." I said.

"Oh, like the Cullen's." Mr. Morris related.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, you can sit down next to Bella if you like." Mr. Morris said, pointing to two empty seats.

"Alright. Thank you." I replied, and Bella and I took our seats as class began.

The class seemed to go at a pretty normal pace as we were introduced to AP Physics. I yawned a few times and Bella decided to start a tic-tac-toe game with me. Mr. Morris wasn't too bad, pretty entertaining. Tic-tac-toe was just a little more fun, especially since it was with Bella.

Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the period. "Alright, class. Have a good day, no need to cover your books or anything because we keep an extra copy here. See you all tomorrow." Mr. Morris called, getting a few mumbled responses in return.

Bella and I walked downstairs to where our creative writing class was. We saw Rosalie and Emmett already in there at a table, with two seats saved for us.

"Hey guys!" I said, smiling, as Bella and I walked over

"Hey!" They chorused.

"So. How was Art?" Bella asked, as we pulled our chairs up to the table.

"It was surprisingly really fun. I enjoyed it a lot." Rosalie said

"I liked the fact that we could draw our partners so I had a chance to look at Rose's face the whole period without it being weird!" Emmett replied excitedly.

"Emmett, you would have looked at Rose's face the whole period whether it looked weird or not anyway!" I commented. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Hey, you know it's true." I said, wagging my pointer finger at him jokingly.

He sighed. "Yeah…" and then got distracted by Rose picking up a pencil that had fallen on the floor. Perv.

"So, Bella, what did you think of AP Physics?" Rose asked, once she picked up the pencil and put it back. She saw Emmett still staring and smacked the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"For looking down my shirt." Rose replied, glaring at him.

I smirked as Emmett tried to look ashamed but failed miserably.

"Sorry Bella, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, how was AP Physics?" Rosalie tried again

"It was pretty good. Mr. Morris is alright. Alice and I spent most of the period playing tic-tac-toe under the desk. That made the period go by faster and a little easier to handle." Bella replied, grinning.

"Yeah. Whenever you're bored in class, games like tic-tac-toe usually does the trick in the entertainment area.

"Yup. If we ever get bored in this class, we could always have a tournament!" I said excitedly, already picturing it.

"Yeah! But first we have to see how the class is." Bella commented.

"Class? Could I have your attention, please?" Our teacher called out. The classroom grew quiet as we all sat at our round tables.

"In this class there are no real rules or regulation. Your only rule is to respect each other's thoughts and think in a creative manner. There is no real homework or tests either, you are just graded on your work." Our teacher instructed. "My name is Ms. Haley, by the way." She said, and began to write it on the board.

"Alright. You have journals in one corner, lined paper, spiraled notebooks, colored pencils, crayons, markers, stickers, and a bunch of other art supplies." Ms. Haley instructed, and we all got to work.

"Huh. I think I'm really going to like this class." Emmett said with a stupid grin on his face.

"What, Emmett? Going to write your fantasies about Rose or something?" I asked, smirking.

Rose gave me a look. "I'm sure Emmett's writing will be very intellectual." Rose said, kissing Emmett on the check. Ugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

Bella laughed. We were both grabbing for art supplies when suddenly our hands brushed against each other. A surge of electricity went through my body, and I'm guessing her body as well, because the shock was so great it made both of us jump.

"Sorry." We muttered to each other, busying us in our search for art supplies. What the hell was going on here?

The period went by quickly, people working on their projects. Every now and then, someone would get up to get paper or an art supply. Otherwise, it was pretty quiet. All of a sudden, the bell rang for next period, making us all jump. Even us vampires!

"Alright class, good work today. I can tell this will be a good class. Thank you for working so hard." Ms. Haley called out as we put all of our things away and grabbed our backpacks, hurrying to get to our next class on time.

Rose, Emmett, Bella and I walked down the halls to get to our next class.

"So what do you guys have next?" Rose asked, as we walked the halls.

"Um, I think we have Calculus, right Bella?" I replied, looking over Bella's shoulder as she checked our schedule. Man did she smell good- her scent was almost overpowering!

"Ugh. We have AP English next." Rose said.

"Well, see you guys at lunch." We said, parting in our ways to get to our next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**A/N: YAY! I found my story on the archives. Weird, it was like on the 111 page or something…usually new stories go on the first page! Oh well, at least it's up now. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

(Bella POV)

This morning was going extremely well since Alice was with me. I don't know what it was about her, I just felt…complete. Whole. I knew Jazzy knew something was up…I hope he hadn't figured it out! I mean, he knows I'm a lesbian and stuff but I'm still not exactly sure myself what my feelings are for Alice. It's very confusing so far.

"Hey you. You still here?" Alice asked, getting me out of my thoughts and back to focusing on more…important matters.

"Yeah, sorry. Just sort of spaced out there a bit." I said, laughing nervously.

Alice slinked her arm around my waist. I felt that shock of energy again, but this time it felt…normal.

She glanced at me to make sure I was comfortable, and I glanced back to affirm her thoughts. She smiled. I just love her smile. My pixie. Wait. My?

"Hey…watcha thinking about?" Alice asked, as we walked into our AP Calculus room. Our teacher was Mr. Ayers. He's a pretty funny guy. I see him running sometimes during gym.

I ignored Alice's question for the moment so I could introduce her to Mr. Ayers.

"Mr. Ayers, this is Alice Cullen. She just moved here." I said

"Yes, Cullen. Your brother is in the back of the room." Mr. Ayers smiled. "Now I have two newbies in my class! I love newbies."

Alice grinned at Mr. Ayers. Mr. Ayers has a very funky sort of personality, but he's a really cool guy. He's completely lax about stuff and makes math very easy and fun to learn. Or at least I'd heard.

"Thanks." Alice said, and waved back to Emmett. I noticed Edward was in this class to, but he looked a little sad. Aw, he was missing Jasper. Poor Edward.

We walked back to where Emmett and Edward were sitting.

"Hey guys! How's your morning so far?" I asked

"Been good, Bells, been good." Emmett replied

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked concernedly

"Oh….I just wish Jazz were here…he'd make AP Calc much more entertaining." Eddie was actually pouting!

"Oh don't be such a baby, Eddie. I don't have Rose with me and I'm okay. See?" He said, spreading his arms out and grinning, as if to give Edward a big hug but didn't.

"Oh stop lying Emmett. You were just griping before in the hallways about how much you missed Rosalie. And don't think I didn't see you text her before we got into class!" Edward replied with a grin.

"That might be true. But it also cheered you up!" Emmett said, punching Edward's arm jokingly.

"Hey!" Edward complained. Emmett just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright class. Welcome to AP Calculus. This will not be just your usual, boring Calc class at all. We'll go on field trips, have class in the gym, and other fun stuff. I've got a lot of great things planned for the year. So long as you all behave, we can have a good time. So for today, I'm just giving you a worksheet so I can get to know you guys better and what you like and don't like. So if you could just fill this sheet out for me, that'd be great. Oh, and I do understand you guys are seniors, so I will be giving your exam in May, and in June we'll do a project that I promise will be very easy and very fun. It's just something for you guys to do during the last month of math." Mr. Ayres introduced. "So now you guys can just relax and chat for the rest of the period…I know it's the first day so we probably couldn't get too much done anyway. So go ahead and relax."

After his speech was done, we all went back to our conversations as Mr. Ayres passed the worksheet out.

"So I think this class will be pretty cool so far." Emmett commented, as he took the worksheet Mr. Ayres had passed to him.

"Yeah. Sounds like we might actually have a chance of learning something in it!" Edward said, somewhat sarcastically but in a positive manner. We had had some…much less qualified math teachers in the past.

"Yeah! I feel really good about this class." Alice added excitedly, looking at the outline of the class Mr. Ayres had also given out.

"I'm just happy we're all here together." I said, letting my stare dwell on Alice before looking away.

"Me too. I hate having class when no one that I like is in it. It just sucks because then there's no one to talk to and you actually have to do the work assigned because there's no one there to distract you." Edward commented.

"I definitely agree to that!" I exclaimed

"Here, here!" Alice said

"And you also feel that way because there's no Jazzy to distract you with in this class. If we weren't here you'd be forced to pay attention!" Emmett replied sarcastically.

Edward growled jokingly "Watch it buster. I could torture you with the thoughts of Rose any time. But I won't because she's my sister and I'm not supposed to be encouraging this kind of stuff…I'm supposed to hate the boyfriend. This is sort of sad since I actually enjoy your company very much." Edward stated

Emmett looked surprised. Edward actually looked…oh wait not quite so sincere; he had a slight gleam of triumph in his eyes. No Emmett! Don't fall for it!

"Gee, thanks Edward!" Emmett replied gratefully

Damn. He fell for it.

"Compliment your enemies. It just annoys the hell out of them and confuses them" Edward said brightly.

Emmett's excitedly boyish face fell into a "damn I fell for it" look.

"You little…" He said threateningly

"Just kidding, Em, I really do like having you around." Edward said, sincerely this time.

We filled out our sheets for Mr. Ayers. We started talking again, but then we were disrupted by this loud "BZZZZZZZZ!!" sound and groaned.

"No! I actually like this class! I don't want to leave and go to AP Bio!" Emmett cried

"It's okay Em. We're in AP Bio together, remember?" Edward reminded him.

"Oh. Right. And Jasper and Rose are in that class too!" Emmett remembered with excitement.

Alice and I looked at each other and just grinned.

"What do you guys have now?" Edward asked

"Oh…I think we have Sociology, actually." I replied, looking over Alice's shoulder to check our next class.

We walked down the hallway together but then split up, Edward and Emmett up to AP Bio and Alice and I down the hall to Sociology.

"Bye guys! See you at lunch!" We all called as we departed.

We walked into the English classroom and saw all the desks in a circle.

"Hello ladies. My name is Mr. Decker." Our teacher introduced.

"Hey Mr. Decker." I replied. I knew him already because I had had him for Anthropology last year.

"Ms. Hale, it is a delight to see you again." Mr. Decker said "And your friend is…?" He asked

"My name's Alice Cullen." Alice introduced.

"Ah yes. I have another Cullen in one of my other classes. Jasper I believe. Fine young man." Mr. Decker commented. "Alright. You two ladies can sit wherever you like. Don't worry; this is only a temporary seating arrangement." He said when he saw the somewhat surprised look on our faces about the desk arrangement.

We smiled gratefully and took a seat in the back corner of the room.

Once all the kids seemed to be in class, Mr. Decker stepped into the center of our circle.

"First of all, I would like to welcome you to sociology. This class is one about studying the interactions between human beings. We will also be interacting with each other and learning from our observations of those interactions." Mr. Decker introduced. The boys sniggered. Mr. Decker rolled his eyes. "This class is about building knowledge concerning society. Today, we will play a game to learn a little bit more about each other and so I can get on more of a personal level with all of you."

Then Mr. Decker produced a ball with what appeared to be a lot of questions on it.

"Written on this ball are questions. Very random questions. I would like you to throw it, and whichever question your right thumb lands on, you read it and answer it." Mr. Decker explained. "Oh, and say your name and grade."

He threw the ball to a boy wearing a baseball cap. "Hey. My name is James. I'm a senior." The boy said. He looked at the question under his right thumb.

"What is your favorite Baseball team?" He asked out loud. "I don't really know…I guess either the Mets or the Yankees. I know they're rivals but they're both pretty decent teams. I don't really watch baseball too much though. I like football better." James said

"Interesting answer. What's your favorite football team?" Mr. Decker asked curiously.

"Pittsburgh Steelers." James smiled.

The rest of the period went by fairly quickly. It was actually a very fun game to play and we really did get to know each other pretty well. The bell rang, and we got our bags and went to lunch, saying goodbye to Mr. Decker as we left the room

**A/N: So, I hope you liked that chapter! It was another pretty long one…that's what I like about this story, it's one I could write on and on and on and on about and never get bored with what I'm writing. Hope you feel the same way! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**A/N: So I would like to apologize…I was notified that there was a bit of a mix up in the names, which I promise I will fix this chapter. But just to clear everything up now:**

**The Cullen Family- Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and Bella**

**The Hale Family- Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice**

**Again, I apologize for the mix up and I hope this chapter will be a lot less confusing…rereading the last chapter I even confused myself! And I wrote the thing! That's just plain old sad.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter…enjoy!**

(Alice Hale's POV)

Bella lead me to the senior cafeteria and we found that we were the last ones to arrive. Our families already had a table saved, so at least we didn't have to worry about that. Everyone else had also already gotten food so they could "eat".

"So, how was everyone's morning?" Edward asked randomly

Everyone all started conversations with each other. Bella and I began talking about our classes and teachers. Rosalie and Emmett started making goo-goo eyes at each other. Emmett and Jasper appeared to be in a deep conversation about who knows what.

"So Bella. What do you like to do for fun?" I asked curiously

"Oh, you know, stuff. I like to read a lot and I love to hang out with my family. Sometimes I go to Seattle and shop for books…not so fond of clothes shopping though!" Bella said

I pouted. "What? How can you not love clothes?"

"I don't know. I mean its okay…but when you don't have any girls in your family, you never really get to do it with anyone. I'm kind of the loner in that situation.

"Oh yeah…you poor thing, no sisters or even a mom to talk to!" I sympathized.

"It's okay though…my brothers taught me how to be tough and stand up for myself and stuff like that. It's a very different world, the world of men is." She commented

"That's for darn sure." I replied, glancing over to my own brother Edward.

"It must be a lot of fun to have a sister though." Bella said wistfully.

"Yeah, Rose's fun. But sometimes she can get on your nerves." I replied

"Hey! Not as bad as you, pixie!" Rose shot back after hearing my comment

"Oh please at least I don't hog the bathroom all the time!" I said

"I don't! I don't even use the bathroom all that much! Just to do my makeup and stuff because the mirror in there is better than the one in my room!" Rose replied "Plus you have your own bathroom! The other one's mine!"

I sighed heavily, tired of this argument. "I guess you have a point there."

Rose stuck her tongue out so I kicked her shin under the table.

"Pixie."

"Beauty."

We both laughed.

"Wait. What just happened there?" Bella asked, obviously confused.

"Don't worry about it. It's the whole…sisterly love thing. We're never actually really serious when we fight." I replied, still laughing with Rose

"Oh. I get it. Kind of. I'm just so used to my brothers who beat each other up at every chance they can get and then they usually drag me into it." Bella replied

"Yeah…I could see Edward and Jasper doing that." I smiled, picturing the moment

"Oh yeah. But every time we break a window, we have to clean the entire house. That's how Carlisle, our father, gets us to do our chores." Bella said

"So I'm guessing you break a lot of windows?" I asked

"Yeah." Bella replied, chuckling "But usually it's Edward's fault."

"Hey! Is not!" Edward said

"Oh it so is! Half the time dad usually blames you!" Jasper chimed in.

"Oh you be quiet Jazzy!" Edward replied, knowing that the nickname usually bugged his brother

Jasper just rolled his eyes knowing what Edward was trying to do.

Suddenly the bell rang again.

"So what do you guys have next? Jasper asked me

"Um, I think we just have study period, right Bella?" I checked

"Yeah. We can go out too; we don't have to stay in school." Bella replied

"Awesome! Lucky!" Jasper said jealously

"Don't you and Edward have study together, Jazz?" I asked "Jazz? You there?"

"Who…is…that…?" Jasper asked suddenly, jaw dropping

"Jasper! Keep your mouth shut and stop acting like such an idiot!" Bella chided

"Who…is…that?" Jasper asked again

Bella and I finally turned to see Angela Weber, stopping at the water fountain to get a drink. Angela had been in two of our morning classes and was pretty nice.

"Angel Weber. Why?" I said

"Whoa." Jasper breathed.

Alice and I rolled our eyes. Boys.

"Can you introduce her to me?" Jasper asked quietly.

I smacked him in the back of his head.

"Hey, that's my job!" Bella pouted.

"Well, he could probably use a few more smacks." I replied

Jazz shook his head to clear it.

"Ouch, Alice!" He said

"Wow. Delayed reaction much?" I heard Rose ask as she came up from behind us.

"Yeah. Seriously delayed. Jasper has a crush!" I sang

"Ooooo…yay!" Rose said "I love playing matchmaker!"

"Well it seems the match has already been lit!" I replied "But the one part about it is he's too afraid to go up to her and say hi!"

"I am not." Jasper said

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Prove it then." I said, ending the argument.

"Fine. I will." Jasper replied

Angela stood up after taking her drink and dropped her pen.

"Whoops. Here you are." Jasper said, bending down and picked up the pencil and put it in her hand.

"Thanks." Angela replied quietly. "I don't think I've seen you around too much. My name's Angela. What's yours?" Angela asked surprisingly confident. I giggled. Ah, young love.

"My name's Jasper Cullen. I've been here; I just think we keep on missing each other." Jasper replied with a smile

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Angela said, smiling back

"What's your next class?" Jasper asked

"AP Econ." Angela replied, grimacing slightly.

"Ooof. I hate that class, but I have it next too! Do you have Dune?" Jasper asked, trying to hide his apparent excitement.

"Yeah!" Angela said, just as excited.

"Well, may I walk you to class?" Jasper asked

"I think that could be arranged." Angela permitted, smiling up at Jasper.

Jasper gave us a quick grin of victory and then continued down the hallway.

"Yay!" Bella, Rose and I squealed

"Well, let's go, Bella!" I said, remembering we had study and could leave.

"What do you guys have?" Rose asked, holding Emmett's hand as we walked down the hallway.

"Oh, study." Bella replied

"Lucky! Em and I have business." Rose said jealously

Hah! That sucks!" I replied, elbowing my sister jokingly

"Yeah, well, has to be done sometimes." Rose answered

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys later." Bella said, as we parted.

"Yeah." Rose and Emmett called down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Well, I was thinking we could go on a hike." I replied, opening the office door so we could sign out.

"That's a good idea! Where too?" Bella asked

"That, my dear, is a surprise." I said, smiling

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I'm pretty sure I got all the names right this time, I double checked it. If not, feel free to correct me. Anyway, hope you liked it! Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: Okay. So I FINALLY figured out what the mistake was in the names. **

**For the Cullen Family: EMMETT, Jasper, and Bella. Not Edward.**

**For the Hale Family: EDWARD, Alice, and Rosalie. **

**So there you go. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter with the CORRECT names! Yay!**

(Bella POV)

"So, Alice. Where are you taking me?" I asked for the fifth time as we got to Edward's car.

"Oh…places." She said, mysteriously.

"Ugh, Alice come on! How do I know you're not kidnapping me?" I asked jokingly

"You don't." She replied

"Alice…" I groaned wearily.

"Bella…" she said in the same tone.

"Don't worry. We're not doing anything illegal or anything like that. It'll be fun, I promise. And it's special." Alice said

"Fine." I sighed and pouted

Alice and I started driving. We drove and drove until finally we got to a clearing, and woods.

"Alice…" I said suspiciously

"Bella…" she said back. I sighed and gave up.

Alice parked in the small parking lot and opened the door.

"This is it!" She said, smiling brightly.

"What?" I asked, confused

"This, Bella Cullen, is the way to our future." She said secretively

I rolled my eyes. "Let's go." And headed for the walking trail.

"No, no…not that way." Alice said, wagging her pointer finger

"What?" I asked again

"It takes way too long through the path. We go this way." Alice said, pointing to a bush.

"Um…Alice…a bush? Really?" I asked

"Yes. A bush." Alice replied confidently.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Jeeze Bella, you're so impatient" Alice commented, as we cut through the bush

"Yeah, well I'm impatient because I know I'm about to learn a few things about you which is a relief because so far all you've done is ask me questions about myself. And I don't like talking about myself." I complained

"Why? Because you're so…amazing?" Alice asked with a sudden change in her tone.

I pouted. "Stop it!"

"What? I'm only stating the facts." Alice replied smugly

"Well, it makes me uncomfortable." I said

"Well, Bella, you're going to have to get used to that. Because you just don't get how much of an amazing person you are. I love every minute I get to spend with you, and it makes me happy to think of the next time I get to be with you when we're apart." Alice confessed

I looked at her, surprised.

"I mean that much to you?" I asked

"Bella, Bella, Bella… you mean the world to me." Alice whispered in my ear.

We reached a clearing. We stepped through some trees and came to a beautiful meadow. It was dark and sort of stormy, so I didn't sparkle. Thank god. But the meadow was beautiful anyway.

I took in a deep breath. It was all just so much to take in at once…and what Alice had said about me! My heart would have pounded against my chest if I wasn't so damn dead…but I could just…feel it! I had no idea if she meant I meant the world to her as her best friend…or something more. It was all just so conflicting!

"What are you thinking?" Alice asked, glancing at me nervously.

"I think it's beautiful…" I replied, trying to take it in.

"Really? Really and truly?" She asked shyly. Wow. That's the first time I'd ever thought I'd see her…shy.

"Of course! I can tell it's really important to you, and I truly think that what is important to you means a lot to me." Is said, trying to express my feelings without…giving anything away. What I really wanted to say was, "Damnit Alice! I love you! Even though I've only just met you, I know I want to be with you for all eternity!"

But I didn't because I'm a stupidly stubborn vampire like that. Grrrr…

We lay down next to each other hands entwined with each other…it was so quiet the only thing we could hear was each other breathing.

All of a sudden I felt something jolt through our hands and before I knew it, I was being shifted into another world…a different world, one that I had never been in before. What I saw made me extremely happy.

Vision:

_Alice and I were hunting. Alice had gone ahead and I slowed down a bit to enjoy the view. I walked a few more yards until all of a sudden, I heard something. I stood still and turned around. _

"_BOO!" I heard Alice scream from behind me. I jumped._

_She started laughing. "Hahahahaha baby you should have seen your face! You must have jumped like ten feet in the air too! For a vampire you're really easy to scare!"_

"_We'll see who's scared once I get my hands on you…" I heard myself say in a jokingly threatening voice._

_We ran off to the meadow and collapsed on each other from laughing. Suddenly we became quiet as the breeze settled in, calming us. _

"_Bella, I love you so much." Alice said seriously. "I love that you're my wife. You officially make me the happiest…being on earth." _

"_Well, not as happy as you make me, oh wife of mine." I smiled. She leaned in to kiss me, and as soon as our lips touched I got jolted back out of that vision and into the real world._

Alice and I lay quiet, breathing heavily from the impact of the vision we had both apparently shared. It was that exact moment that I knew we were meant to be together. I knew she was a vampire and I knew she was my mate. This realization made me love her even more.

Alice was the first to break the silence. "Well, Bells we should probably get going." She said, getting up on her feet.

I knew she would be very reluctant to talk about the vision we just had, but I also knew I'd get it out of her sooner or later. I thought I'd let her figure out her own feelings before I pushed the issue.

"Alright…but do we have to?" I asked, pouting reluctantly.

"Yes…I think that we probably shouldn't cut on the first day of school…let's give it a while before we start bending the rules." She said. It sounded innocent, but I read her real meaning as "let's take it slow."

It didn't take us long to get back to Edward's car. The drive back was quiet, with just the radio playing softly. It wasn't uncomfortable though. With Alice, everything seemed natural.

We pulled back into the parking lot and got into school. The bell rang a few minutes later.

Alice sighed. "Ready to go to French?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied

French was pretty uneventful, usual first day of school activities. After French we had AP Econ which was also pretty boring. Alice and I kept ourselves entertained by drawing pictures of each other. Alice was a much better artist than she was, but she said she liked the drawing I made of her anyway.

The last bell rang and we went to go meet at our siblings' cars.

"Hey. Do you guys think you would want to come over some time this week?" Alice asked.

I looked at my brother and sister. "I think that'd be okay. We'd have to check with Carlisle obviously, but I think it's a great idea!" Rosalie said

"Cool. It's a date then." Alice replied with a smile. My dead heart pounded at the word "date". I knew it wasn't a real date, but any time I got to spend with Alice Hale was time definitely well spent.

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you for reviewing! I'm sorry it took me a lot longer to get this chapter up, but with all the name confusion it took me quite a while. But I hope you liked it and will continue reviewing! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

(Bella POV)

Edward, Rosalie and I drove home. Carlisle was still at the hospital, so we were free to discuss the other vampires by ourselves before he came home and we had to tell him. I sighed as Rose and Edward talked. I miss Alice. It's only been ten minutes and I already miss her! That vamp certainly does have a charm over me.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Rose asked after hearing me sigh

"She's thinking of a certain vampire." Edward said with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oooo you're in love with Alice, Bella?" she asked knowingly

"Uh, duh, of course she is. At least, she better be. She better not be in love with Jasper because he's mine!" Edward proclaimed

"Don't worry Eddie you can have your lover boy. Trust me. He is all yours." I permitted

"Why? Something wrong with him?" Edward asked, suddenly suspicious

"No, nothing, nothing at all." I replied quickly.

"Better not be because that boy sure is fine." Edward said, emphasizing the last part. Rose and I rolled our eyes at our brother.

"But you should definitely go for Alice, Bella! She's your soul mate!" Edward stated. "And I happen to know that she likes you too!"

This bit of information caused me to sit up. "Really?" I asked

"Yeah! I know she does…I could read her mind and trust me honey, it was all over you!" He exclaimed.

"Well that's a relief. Because today we went on a hike during our study period and something very weird happened…" I started, and went on to explain the odd experience that had occurred in the meadow.

"So you really think we were meant to be together? And that she likes me too?" I asked again.

"Of course she does! Why wouldn't she? You too are an amazing match!" Rose said, trying to convince me. I was already convinced, but I wanted to know how the outside world saw us…or at least how my brother and sister saw us, anyway.

Rosalie came over to give me a hug, as she knew I was still unsure.

"Sis, you guys are perfect for each other. You have nothing to worry about. And it's an added bonus that she's a vampire as well.

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of COURSE I'm right! I've never felt so good about anything except maybe me and Emmett.

I wrinkled my nose thinking about them.

"What?" She asked, noticing my expression.

"Nothing. You guys are great together it's just…" I hesitated.

"What?" Rose asked again, more impatiently this time.

"Aren't you going a little too fast?" I finally spat out. She looked at me.

"Well it's just…you remember what happened the last time…" I said.

"I know. I took that into full consideration, but I love Emmett. I know it's true this time." Rose said confidently, with a look of relief on her face knowing why I was uncomfortable with the situation.

"I know he is a great guy and I can tell he loves you. I guess after the whole James experience…" I started to say, my voice trailing off.

See, James is my sister's ex. And ex means dead. James was a vampire, but he wasn't a vegan. My sister ran into him while she was hunting one day and claimed it to be "love at first sight". When she introduced us to him, both Edward and I had a bad feeling about him.

We pleaded with Rose to just leave him be, but she couldn't. She finally decided that since we couldn't accept him, she would leave.

I remember that horrible day my big sister left me. It was awful. That whole night I had nightmares about her getting abused and beaten. Even though she was a strong vampire, James had some sort of…power over her. He was a hunter who always got what he wanted.

Apparently James became a vegan for Rose. Or so he claimed. One day, my sister had gone to visit the Denali's. I just had a really, really bad feeling about this day and decided I would camp out near the house she shared with James. Edward was near by so it was okay, and Carlisle knew about the whole thing as well.

It had all started out fine until about 1:00 in the afternoon. Then a lady came around knocking on James's door. Her name was Victoria.

Long story short, James got off his vegan diet. Victoria was a human who was also a…well…prostitute. Of course the day got worse when Rose decided to come home a little early to surprise James with a romantic evening.

Rose walked up the stairs and found James molesting this girl. He also had bitten her, so she was in transformation. James was crazy and when he saw Rose, he attacked her as well.

Rose was a good fighter but not strong enough. She was able to get herself into the bathroom, but it wasn't going to protect her for long. Edward and I decided it would be a good time to interfere, because even though we couldn't exactly see what was going on, we knew it was not going to end well for our big sister. Carlisle was also called so we could destroy James properly enough, which we knew we had to do because he would not rest until Rosalie was his.

We intervened just in time. James was just about to barge into the bathroom when we found him. I jumped on his back and rode him piggyback style for some time, him snapping at my heels trying to buck me off. I was too strong for him though, and was able to blindfold him.

Edward got Rosalie out. By that time she was in hysterics and had no idea what was going on, but she also was trying to save James. She just had no understanding about what was going on, so we decided it best to lead her away from the premises.

Edward took Rose to the Denali's and they were able to protect her. He came back and it was time to destroy James as he was becoming more and more livid by the second.

We built a fire very near his house and ripped all of his limbs off. Of course, we made sure we grabbed all of Rose's things before we burned the house down because we knew she would kill us if we didn't. Well not really kill us but she would be really pissed and we didn't need to piss off Rose any more than we already had.

So we burned James and burned his house down. We still don't know what happened to Victoria. We figured if she was alive, fine as long as she didn't bother us, if not, well it was better for her not to be damned to this life as we were anyway. So all in all it went over as well as it could have.

We finally had our Rosalie back. She was in a depressed state and wouldn't speak to anyone but we knew that in time she would be okay. And she was.

After she got better, she felt horrible about what she put us through so she vowed to never date again. We didn't push her to date or anything because we knew it would take a long time to heal from the abuse she went through with James. But now she had Emmett.

Now that Emmett had come into her life, I was again protective, but I would be more willing to accept him than I was of James. Emmett is this big gigantic teddy bear who laughs and jokes and is just always happy. He is the complete opposite of James. I don't think he would ever forgive himself if he hurt my sister, and he knows we certainly wouldn't. But so far, I don't think we have to worry about that.

"I think it'll be okay. But I'm telling you, he does anything to hurt you…" I said, growling protectively. She laughed.

"Down, kitty." She said playfully. But then she grew serious.

"I promise I will never, ever put you in a situation like that again. I know I hurt you a lot and I hate myself every day for it. I never meant to put you through that. I love you so much and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if history repeated itself." She said, giving me a hug.

"Aww…no hug for Eddie?" Edward asked jokingly, trying to relieve the tension by flinging open his arms for a hug. Of course, as he did that he accidently hit me in the face. Typical.

"Ouch! Damnit Eddie, watch where you fling your arms." I cried, punching his shoulder. He flinched, which made me feel satisfied.

"Oh, poor baby, want me to kiss it better?" Rose asked. I nodded. She kissed my forehead and smiled at me.

"There. Better than any Alice can do!" She joked. I growled again.

"Hey…" She protested.

I smiled. "Kidding."

"I knew that." Rose replied.

Sure enough, we were all joking and happy again. We knew we would have a lot of adventures with the Cullen family, learning each other and such. We also knew a lot of trust would have to go into whatever relationships we had with them. In the end, though, we decided we wouldn't have an out-of-school relationship with them until Carlisle confessed his story and was okay with it.

**A/N: So there you go! A little bit of James and Victoria, I kind of liked that chapter. Not quite as long as the others and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update :(. But it's up now and now we're all happy. So happy together! Yeah random…okay. So please continue reading and review if you like. Thanks! **


End file.
